Snow Day
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: *Set before 'Summer nights* A fun day out in the snow turns deadly during a snowball fight out in the woods. Bravery gets you only so far before you fail, so who gains the courage to face danger in the eye and save those who have fallen into its grasp?


**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'SUMMER NIGHTS' THEN READ THIS FIRST~**

**So yeah, shortly after writing 'Summer nights' I thought of this 'lil' cutie ^^ It is a few weeks before the other one shot, the smashers are at the mansion, and have been given a 'day off' to go enjoy the snow (while truly it is because Crazy has gone into madness because of all the snow and Master must now go deal with him...) this is written via Ike PoV; it might switch throughout, and if it does I'm sorry for not realizing... **

**Super Smash Bros. Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda do not belong to me; I wish ;W; aaaaah the canon Yaoi that would happen ^^ the mass polygamy... **

**Enjoy this one shot about one of my fave SSB couples ^^**

**Btw; Shaia is my OC, from 'Tale of two twins', she's at the mansion, her and Sheik switch places with each other for Zelda (so it's like Melee Sheik who is male, and Brawl Sheik, who is female)... the whole thing about her came from an rp I made (not about Marth and Roy being together though, just her ^^ ) ^^ super awesome one! If you have a Gaia account and want to check up on it; it's called 'Darkest blood' and just type that in the search engine ^^ you'll find it thar~**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ is a time skip.**

**Enjoy this longest one shot I have ever written!~ ^^**

The snow fell softly upon the ground, each tiny flake fluttering gently to miss the harden earth like each one before it. Gleaming in the struggling morning sunlight, the stark effect of the flakes on the world was breathtaking. Drifts blew by without a care in the world, ice clung desperately to surfaces as if scared its' lover would leave it... the world was untouched and gentle, silent and unmoving for not a soul stirred outside, and inside any movements were quiet and calm.

A soft smile twitched onto the lips of the man staring out at the wonderland, his window was one that had a view the gods themselves would be jealous of; and he was sure right now there were many plots against him for the luxury of seeing this beauty. His dark navy hair shifted as he tied his headband around his head, eyes flickering over to the other side of the room as he heard a slight sigh and the rustling of sheets.

His smile grew, as did his feelings of the Gods plotting against him. One should not be gifted with so much beauty without there being a price...

A shock of red hair was visible through the blankets of the other bed in the room, the one they belonged to was currently wrapped tightly in aforementioned blankets for warmth. Ike smiled lightly, his friend must have just turned over in his sleep, for he didn't appear to be awake yet. He couldn't see the red head, save for his hair, but he knew that the young Lord would be curled on his side, a blissful smile on his face from the warmth of the cocoon of blankets he spun for himself every time he got cold.

At least...Ike _hoped_ he was smiling, Roy was prone to the occasional nightmare, and it twisted the elder's heart every time he had one, because he wasn't sure how to help him.

The more he glanced away from the window and over to his crush, his secret 'love', the more and more clear his price was. He could have the snow, the beauty was but fleeting, melting away in the harsh light of the sun... but Roy, he was merely sixteen now, and he was stunning in the childish beauty. But when he was even just a few years older, grown into the man and Lord he was destined to be... it made Ike blush lightly just _thinking_ about how attractive he would be then.

He was a few years older than the other male, and he was of a lower class then him. Even if Roy accepted and returned his feelings there were those to deal with. And then, if Roy didn't accept him...

Ike's price was he couldn't have it. He could stare at the boy, he could give him a friendly pat on the shoulder or the occasional hug when Roy needed it...but he could never call him his. Strangely enough, he was okay with this, so long as it meant that he could still be friends with the fiery red-head.

Ike shook his head and tried to clear it of thoughts about his roommate, not wanting to deepen his feelings or complicate things anymore. He didn't want to lose Roy's friendship; he would suffer this pained heart ache thrice over if it meant that Roy would still be friends even if he knew.

He let out a deep breath and forced his eyes back to the virgin snow, how he wanted to be the first to touch it, to feel and embrace it.

_Speaking of 'virgin'..._

His eyes trailed over to the other bed where Roy was peacefully sleeping. _Had_ he been with anyone before? He knew that he and Marth had been close before Roy had had to leave to defend Pherae against something...were they perhaps, _together_? The thought made Ike's jealous side growl with displeasure, but it was quieted immediately. Even if they _were_ beforehand, Marth had Shaia now, which left Roy alone... and as much as it saddened him that his friend didn't have someone, he was glad that that gave him a chance.

_Who knows...maybe _I _can be the first to-_

Ike cut his thoughts off there with a blush and hurriedly scurried away from the window and away from his friend... he didn't want to think such things, and besides... his stomach was growling.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

It wasn't very long after that Ike was sitting at a table eating a rather large pile of food; Peach had gone on a house wife spree again and made a huge buffet for everyone to glutton themselves on. He was going over his list of plans for the day, deciding what he would do and where he would go, when an interesting sight walked into the kitchen and stopped his train of thought.

Link walk in, wearing a thick green sweater and deep tan pants tucked into his boots; his ears were covered by a different hat than usual, and a scarf was tied around his neck. That was fine, it would appear he was planning on going outside, which relieved the Mercenary because Link was his good friend and was among the few people to know about his crush.

The sight on his friend's back though, was what stumped Ike. Link was carrying his recently declared lover on his back, crimson eyes were closed and a frown was on an exposed face; dark golden silken locks trailed down the side of his face and in the back down to near mid spine. Sheik _always_ covered his face; he had explained that it was tradition that Sheikah show their faces only to lovers, and both close friends and family. So Ike had never seen his face before, and he realized now why he covered it...

And he could see why Link was attracted to him; the bronzed caramel skin, angled cheek bones and soft lips were highly appealing to look at. As Link slid Sheik from his back and into a nearby chair (where Sheik immediately thunked his head against the table), Ike could add to that fact his body... because the Sheikah was wearing naught but a pair of dark navy pyjama bottoms, leaving his defined chest exposed, allowing eyes to travel across lithe muscles and smooth skin.

He was no Roy; but still Ike could feel jealous that Link had such an attractive person as his lover (other reasons among those, but seeing as this was the most he had seen of the other male he was rather focused on it).

He hadn't realized he had been staring until Sheik's bleary eyes were turned to look at him with a glare. "Stare while you can, the only reason I am not properly dressed is because Link and Shaia teamed up with each other to drag me out of bed." He near snapped, his voice not covered by his cowl was slightly deep, velvety without the intention of being so and flowing... it was a nice voice.

Link, who had been dumping food on a plate for him and Sheik, turned then and glared at Ike. Ike didn't understand, until Link huffed over to his boyfriend, tugged his sweater off and pulled it over the Sheikah's body with a nod of happiness. Link turned to throw one more look at Ike before he turned back to the food, and when Ike realized he was jealous and didn't want anyone else to see his love, he chuckled.

"He is yours Link, I have no intention of trying to steal him from you." Ike drawled, giving his friend a lazy smile. No, the one he wanted was upstairs snoozing peacefully; though unknowing of his affections.

Link, who didn't speak much, made a noise of approval at the back of his throat, a cross between a growl and a hum of relief. He moved to sit down beside his lover and placed a plate before him, frowning as Sheik didn't even make the effort to turn his head and look at him; apparently the Sheikah wasn't a morning person.

"Eat." Link commanded him in a loving voice.

Sheik shook his head and groaned. "No...Beeeeeed."He whined. Yup, definitely not a morning person.

Link chuckled and raised a hand to gently stroke the soft blonde locks. "C'mon! Outside."

Ah, so Link was trying to drag the Sheikah outside with him... Ike's thoughts wandered to the red headed lord in his bedroom, and a soft smile came to his lips. "Mind if I go out with you guys? I was thinking of going out as well." He asked, going out whether they wanted him or not.

Link looked over to him, a knowing smirk was on his face. "Ginger?" he asked, and by the blush on the bluenette's face, Ike understood his question.

"I...was thinking about seeing if he wanted to go outside..." Ike admitted nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

Link nodded and turned back to Sheik, a whine already on his lips.

Ike sighed and brushed his hair back from his face, trying to gather his courage. Roy was childish and energetic, he was pretty sure that the red head would be up to going outside... but if he wasn't...

_No, I won't think of that until he tells me his thoughts. I might be wrong, he might come outside; or he might not. Now be a man and go ask him damnit!_

Ike gulped in a deep breath and abruptly stood from the table, his gaze determined. "I will be down soon." He declared, before he turned and exited the room; leaving the smirking Hylian and tired Sheikah to bicker over food.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Ike crept into his and Roy's shared room quietly, not sure if he was awake yet, and not wanting to risk waking him. So he sidled over to his bed, eyes softening at the sight of the other male so entangled in his blankets, his face now showing and a serene air about him. How Ike wanted to touch his silky spiked locks, how he longed to brush his fingers over the smooth skin of his face...to hold the smaller male in his arms, feel the press of him against his chest...

A small noise brought Ike from his thoughts, the ever light escape of life breath from the divine being before him.

"Nnnnnnngghhhh!"

Roy's body lazily stretched out, before tensing and relaxing, the yawning groan passing through open lips while eyes remained closed. But soon enough those cerulean depths were visible, albeit still slightly fogged with sleep; Roy groggily sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes, and then Ike found himself staring down into the most beautiful shades of blue the gods had ever created.

Those eyes held confusion, scarlet brows knit together in curiousity. "Ike? Wh-what are you doing? Did I over sleep again?"

Oh gods, how his soft and innocent voice was the ever sweetest music to the mercenary; each word a delicate note, each syllable the melodic rhythm.

Ike smiled gently and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "I hope I didn't wake you." He murmured softly, before he 'gained' his courage and spoke a little more loudly. "You didn't oversleep Roy, I just wanted to come and see if you would like to go out into the snow with me, Sheik and Link is all."

Roy's eyes light up and immediately all traces of sleep were gone from his features. "It snowed last night?" he asked breathlessly, the excitement all so evident in his voice and tone.

Ike couldn't keep his expression neutral, and as such there was a gentle smile on his face as he gave a slow nod. "I would not tell you a lie, do you wish to join us?"

If it were possible... Roy's eyes had just lit up all the more, a happy smile on his face. "It sounds like fun! I'd love to go out in the snow with you guys~"

"Alright then, I'm going to head downstairs to let the others know, and that will give you some time to get dressed; sound okay?"

"Mhhhmmm~"

Ike breathed out, attempting _not_ to blush because of his thoughts over how cute and adorable Roy was being... if he didn't know and trust the young Lord; he would say that he was tempting him so on purpose. But he _did_ know the teen, so he knew that he couldn't do that to anyone, he was too sweet, kind and innocent.

"Alright, we'll be down by the doors when you're ready."

Ike decided that now would be a good time to leave, for he noticed Roy grasp the blankets in his hands and knew that he was about to get out of bed. He wasn't sure what he had been wearing to bed, but just to be sure (Roy oft slept without a shirt on warmer nights) that he didn't see anything that would haunt his thoughts later; he turned from him before he saw him and walked over to the door.

"...Dress warmly..."

He couldn't help but add that before he walked out of the room, letting his worry and adoration shine through for a moment; not wanting the younger to get ill from being outside.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Fingers were thrummed against the wall impatiently; long pointed ears flicked in irritation and ruby eyes were attempting to stay open. Ike; Link and Sheik were all waiting by the doors for the last one in their group, and Ike was starting to worry. He glanced over to his friends, internally laughing at Sheik (bundled up in a thick jacket; gloves, a scarf, a hat and lined faux fur boots... he really didn't like the cold!) with a worried look. "Do you think-"

"Worry not Mercenary, methinks he's eating, after all he just woke up, he's probably hungry." Sheik told him, voice once more muffled but this time by the royal blue scarf he wore.

"Slow." Link imputed, Ike took the meaning as 'Roy's just being slow this morning'...

Both were acceptable, but that didn't stem the worry twisting his gut because he didn't know where his ginger was-

_His _ginger? Sweet gods when had he started calling Roy as _his_? And who had noticed... he decided he would just have to be more careful with his thoughts and words from now on. He didn't want anyone aside from those he had told, to know of his love for him... he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't end well...

A scent wafted over to them at that moment; a mouth watering mix of pastry, cinnamon and apple...two of which being a few of Ike's favourite flavours. He turned in the direction of them and then Roy was there, having just turned into the main hall from the kitchen area. Sheik had been right, for there was some food in his hands, and that must be what Ike had smelt.

"Good morning~ Sorry I took so long, but my stomach was being rather commanding and I didn't want to disobey it." He grinned when he reached them, taking a small bite from his cinnamon roll. His eyes moved to Sheik, and he frowned slightly. "Sheik...why are you all bundled up? It doesn't seem _that_ cold!" he remarked once his mouthful was gone.

Sheik bristled and moved closer to Link, apparently already cold. "I lived in the desert, it is my home and I like its scorching warmth... snow is too cold for my tastes, even this small amount." He explained, earning a soft 'Ooooh' of understanding from Roy.

Ike...was too busy trying to contain his thoughts at the moment to say anything; subtly flickering his gaze over to the younger lord's lips as he thoughtfully munched on his breakfast... he would taste like apples and cinnamon now, how Ike yearned to-

He closed his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. No; no thoughts like that about one so pure and innocent, even if it _was _just about a kiss. He opened his eyes to find Link staring at him; Sheik and Roy in conversation with each other and thus ignoring him.

"Ears?" the Hylian asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend without outright saying it... only Roy wouldn't know from either experience or being told that Hylian ears were sensitive... in a many matter of ways.

Ike shook his head 'no'. "No...just favourite things." He replied, trying to let Link know that it was merely the scents and tastes of what Roy was eating that was bothering him.

Link 'ah'd' and nodded, turning back to Sheik to wrap his arms around his middle. "Outside now?" he asked in a quiet and adorable voice; Ike had to wonder if he and Roy were teaching each other how to be adorable to get their own way...

Sheik sighed and leaned into Link's touch. "...I _still _don't want to go outside...I wish to retire to my bed, where I can be warm." He muttered, glaring lovingly up at Link.

Link chuckled and kissed his forehead softly. "No warmth; I'm not there~" he teased.

"He can sleep with you after you're done in the snow Sheik!" Roy piped in, not realizing the full extent of what he just said, his naivety shining through as everyone knew he truly meant 'sleep'...

Though people knew what he meant, all three of the older ones had to keep from bursting out in laughter from it. As it was, Sheik was having a hard time keeping his face straight as he replied. "That is a good idea Roy; I don't think it will be that hard to convince him to come to bed with me."

Link huffed up at that, and was only stopped from responding by a glare from Ike. He wasn't sure what the elf was about to say, but seeing as the veiled subject... he didn't want to take any chances. Roy's sweet childish innocence was one of the things that Ike loved about him- he didn't want it to be lost any earlier then it should be.

"Outside now..." is what Link ended up grumbling out, thankfully obeying Ike's wish.

"Oh yes! C'mon let's go now, I'm all full and waiting to play in the snow!" Roy near begged them, his large azure eyes pleading with their own.

Ike stifled his laughter and reached over to ruffle Roy's bangs; smiling lightly at the feel of the silken strands between his fingers. Ignoring the pout that Roy had on his face from his hair being messed, Ike managed to keep an even voice when speaking to him. "Alright, let's head outside now."

The smile on his face made the bright snow pale in comparison.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The world was frigid, snowflakes freezing in the air mid fall. The quartet ploughed their way over the porch and over to beside the forest surrounding the mansion; each breath breathed was expelled with a puff of white. Sheik was miserable already, only the arms around his waist kept him out in the damp, and everyone knew that Link would be paying for it later.

Roy was a bundle of energy, each step was light and energetic; his eyes were alit with mirth and his happy laugh echoed across the snow. Every step he made was carefully tracked by the eyes of Ike; who nearly had a heart attack when the red head ran ahead and slipped, sending himself sprawling into the snow.

Only the reassuring hand of Link on his arm and the laughter from the young Prince kept the bluenette from running over to check on him. There was a smirk on the Hylian's face, and Ike was slightly blushing because he knew the cause of it was his worry for the red-head. He sighed as Roy jumped up and shook his head to allow the snow to fly from his hair, a happy grin on his face.

"So, what are we going to do first?" He asked, once he had rejoined the together.

Link hummed for a moment, Sheik seemed to be sleeping against his lover and Ike was trying to keep his gaze from the ginger. Roy frowned slightly at the lack of ideas and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he blew some hair from his face. "N'aw come on guys! You have to have _some _idea of what to do!" he pouted, his eyes wide and flickering between the group.

Strangely enough; he was spared an answer, at least a verbal one. For at that moment a large wad of snow came flying from a nearby tree and hit Link upside the head, the surprise causing him to fall forward slightly and near made Sheik tumble into the snow.

A light serenade of chuckles was heard, both familiar, and both causing Link to groan. "Cheaters!" he called up to the tree where the giggles were heard; two pairs of dark blue eyes peered back at him from darker hair.

"All's fair in love and war!" a female voice called; rough and with an accent to suggest sea fairing.

"Yeah! Not our faults you didn't see us!" a voice sounding like Link's retorted as well; getting louder as the forms nimbly jumped down from branches until they were safely on the ground.

Two younger children stood before them now; both with dark golden hair with blue eyes, one pale and the other bronze skinned. Everyone stared at the female for a few moments, before it clicked in that Ebby**(1)** (everyone's nickname for the future Link) had been allowed to invite his best friend to the mansion for a few days (he would have brought his sister, but she had to stay and watch over their grandmother).

Tetra smirked her little pirate smirk, and brought her hand out behind her back to throw a snowball into the air, catching it expertly in her hand again. "Wish I woulda known how much fun this stuff was before hand." She commented, eyeing Sheik with a grin on her face. "Much easier to pester people with!" and with that, she chucked the snowball toward the Sheikah and took off with a peal of laughter.

Ebby took off after her a few moments later, but not before he threw another ball at Link.

Ike was trying to stifle his laughter, the murderous edge to the maddened Sheik was enough to calm his mirth; beside him Roy was silently doubled over, his shoulders shaking with the effort of not making a noise.

Link calmly wiped the snow from his shoulders and went about gathering it from Sheik; who seemed to catch something in the Hero's gaze for he relaxed slightly and let him clean him off. By now; Link was holding a large wad of snow in one hand, a determined look on his face. Without warning, he cocked his arm back and thrust it forward, releasing the ball and letting it fly straight and true...

Right into Roy's shoulder.

Protectiveness flared up in Ike as he glared at Link, who merely grinned back and stuck his tongue out. "Fair." He told the other, before Ike was hit square in the chest with a snowball thrown by Sheik.

"Yes; if we are to be wet, so are you two!" the crimson eyed male told them, skilfully dipping down to gather snow before whipping the pile at Roy.

The red head squeaked and ran behind Ike, stooping low to gather snow he ran out from behind him and grinned victoriously as he let loose with the balls, pelting poor Link who hadn't moved in time.

Ike chuckled at him, before he gathered some snow in his hands and experimentally packed it between his hands, once it was a ball he took aim and threw it towards Sheik; who was about to let one fly at Roy. The ball was about to hit him; when Link's gloved hand shot out and hit it instead, the smug hero's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl as Roy hit him while he wasn't looking.

"Haha!" Roy called out joyfully; his face was a dusted pink and his eyes were shining in happiness- it made Ike's heart warm to see him in such a way, happy and carefree.

Link turned to glare at Roy; revenge written in his eyes. "War now." He stated calmly, before he grabbed Sheik by the arm and dragged him away.

Roy looked up to Ike with a shy smile. "Well...looks like it's just us two now, what should we do?" he asked, tilting his head and letting his bangs fall over his eyes. _Gods_ had he any idea how tempting that made him look? Veiling his eyes from the world; the gentle caress of skin to hair, the ever soft tone of his lips...

Ike dug his fingernails into a hand as he clenched it, trying to rid himself of such thoughts; he could not think romantically about the other! He wouldn't let himself, wouldn't let himself get set up for disappointment, nor would he want to risk his imagination getting the best of him and him somehow harming Roy.

So instead of his answer of 'we should warm each other up; your lips look cold' he instead shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know."

Roy hummed and looked across the area, a smile appeared on his face as he continued to stare. "Know what I think we should do, before Link and Sheik get back?"

_Remove our clothes and cuddle close for warmth?_

"No, I don't."

Roy sighed and glared at Ike, before he shuffled over and flicked his forehead (having to stand on his tip toes to do so). "Silly! Where's your imagination gone?" He asked in an exasperated tone, once more his arms found a home on his chest.

_I can think of lots of things to do with you._

Ike shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Roy; guess I'm just not good with being creative."

Roy's frown softened and he reached out to gently pat Ike's shoulder. "It's okay! I'll teach you how! We'll start now, help me make a fort before Sheik and Link come back!"

Ike could only gaze lovingly down at the young lord as he grabbed Ike's hand and led him away from his spot, dropping down into the snow to start to roll it together. How could someone so pure and innocent; childish and naive, be so... attractive. It made Ike's stomach turn at times, thinking about the fact that Roy was indeed childish appearing...

But then he'd remember what he's like in battle; where the veil drops and it's the mature and precise Lord who stood there instead of the bubbly youth. How his eyes turned from floating blue clouds, to cold ice in mere moments, but yet still managed to take his breath away. When Roy fought, there was a grace to him that he lacked while relaxed; instead of the confident warrior he was merely enjoying life and loving every moment.

It was when he saw Roy battle, that he remembered he was not a child, that he was a Prince and had led victory in war. It was when he battled that Ike felt his adoration for the lord grow, that his worry and respect for him was raised ever the higher... it was when he saw him battle when he realized that his love wasn't wrong, and that Roy deserved someone much better than the lowly mercenary.

"Come _on_ Ike! I think they're going to sneak attack us! It's much easier to build stuff with two people helping."

Ike looked down and saw Roy, caught between the ways he saw him. Posture relaxed, but eyes slightly hardened and narrowed, much like a cat on the hunt. He felt this 'war' was worth fighting, that much was obvious to Ike, and even though it was merely playing in the snow...

He found himself dropping to his knees and digging in the snow as well; much to Roy's delight.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

They _still _hadn't run across Sheik or Link again. Roy and Ike had finished their fort, an igloo like structure with a hole in the roof so one could pop their torso out and fire snowballs at the enemy. They had even made a few snowballs around the area, 'guards' if you will; though they didn't really have much to guard.

Roy was laying in the snow, watching it fall from the trees in the late afternoon sun, his tongue occasionally darting out to catch snowflakes, a giggle escaping his lips when one would land on his face.

Ike was sitting by the trunk of a tree nearby Roy; his eyes hawk like as the swept over the area, keeping an eye out for the Hyrulians**(2)**. They hadn't seen anything of them yet, and Ike was going to suggest that he and Roy go inside for some lunch, not having eaten anything since that morning, but a small crunch of snow caught his attention.

He swung his head in that direction, only to have a mountain of snow from the tree above him fall down as an avalanche would a mountain. He heard Ebby snicker and knew then, that he had used his skull hammer to whack the tree and make it fall on him.

"Ike are you- EEEEEEEEE!"

He heard Roy screech out, and wiped his eyes clean to see the snow clothed Tetra shake a giant leaf in his direction; a gust of wind causing snow to blow over the young Lord.

Both males jumped to their feet and turned to face the children, only to be hit from behind. Caught between where to turn, the two shared a look and a grin before they darted at the same time and neatly slid through the door of their fort.

They heard a few snowballs hit the outside, but it was well built and did nothing but aggravate their assailants.

"Cheaters!"

"Cowards!"

They heard the children say, before they were thanked and words were told for them to be on their way.

"You'll beat them me! Cause you're the Great hero!" Ebby chimed, and then there were two pairs of feet padding away through the snow.

"Come on guys, get out here; wouldn't want you to melt your nice little fort there with body heat." Sheik's voice taunted, and Ike blushed knowing that he was inferring to a more, _suggestive_ way to take the comment.

It was a little crowded in the fort, but it wasn't too bad. Wasn't bad enough for them to want to leave its safety and venture into the cold.

"Nah, I think we're good." Ike called out, mentally cursing Sheik and promising to throw as much as snow as possible at him.

"Hmm...We'll just have to draw you out then."

There was a hissing noise; like a bomb fuse, before Ike shoved Roy out of the way and they scrambled out, expecting the snow to blow up at any moment...

Only to have Link stand up grinning and already throwing snowballs at them...apparently they had been fooled. The two males let out shouts of surprised, jumping out of the way of the snow while trying to grab snow of their own to throw back in retaliation.

They moved through the forest then; each group ducking around trees and (for Sheik and Roy, the lightest of them all) performing aerial stunts to keep away from the cold, to make their team _win_. It got to the point where they were on the outskirts of the lake that was on the verge of being off the Smashers property; both sides of the fight were growing weary, and they would soon be called for the evening meal, they would have to stop soon if they were to make it in time, before Kirby and the other heavy eaters took most of it.

It was almost at the point where they were about to call it a tie and leave happy; neither side losing nor winning. Of course; it was _also_ then, after they had been jumping around for a good bit, they heard the first crack. It was a quiet little warning; it was a jarring snap of ice that sent fear coursing through their hearts at realizing...

They weren't _by_ the lake. They were _on_ the lake; and the ice was cracking beneath them.

They tried of course; but the ice was thinner than they had at first thought, and soon they were split apart, Roy and Sheik on one side Ike and Link on the other. Ike and Link were both panicking, trying to work together to figure out how to get to their loves; Roy was trying to comfort Sheik, whom (he had just learned) held a long ago born fear of deep water.

After a few minutes of not being able to do anything; of worry increasing with every moment as the sky above grew dark, someone finally tried something. And of course... it had to be the youngest.

Roy patted Sheik's arm and gave him a weak smile. "I'm going to try and get across okay? And if I can make it, then you can okay?" he cooed to the older male, before he straightened his shoulders and cautiously started to creep toward the crack separating them from the others as well as the shore.

Ike's eyes grew wide as he saw Roy break away from Sheik; every nerve in his body was screaming at him to go help him, to make sure he was safe. His heart was in his throat, he was sweating and jittery... he had never been this scared for someone.

He went to take a step forward; but Link's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and gazed into the solemn eyes of the elf, and the pain he saw in them made his own pale in comparison. "Too thin." He muttered quietly, gesturing to the ice.

Ike looked, and his heart sank. It _was_ too thin, Roy was light so he might be able to make it across...but there was no way it could support more than him at a time. He turned to look back and Link, understanding his worry for his lover, the panic and feelings of helplessness...and sagged his shoulders as he ducked his head.

He trusted Roy; he could take care of himself...

He just hopped that the fire they said Roy had in him, wasn't about to come back and haunt them.

Roy slowly moved over the ice; his eyes were trained on the 'ground' ahead of him, deep concentration evident in them. Feet spread apart to distribute his weight out evenly; inch by inch he made his way towards the crack in the center. Only the tight grip of Link's hand on his arm kept Ike from running out into the danger zone to pull him into his arms- to safety.

The world was silent as they all waited with bated breath; the red head was near the center now, nothing could be heard but the gentle lap of water under them, the constant reminder of what awaited them if their 'safety' of the ice ever broke completely. With hearts in their throats, the males watched as Roy made it to the crack separating him and Sheik from Link and Ike, there was no victorious grin on his face, he knew that they weren't out of danger yet.

Roy stopped just short of crossing over the gap, a worried frown on his face and his bottom lip being knawed on. He was good at jumping and the likes; but he wasn't sure if he would be able to bridge that gap without getting wet or even slipping and falling into the slight sliver of dark lake water visible there. He wasn't sure if he should head back to get Sheik and talk with him over the matter; or try to jump it and hope that he didn't fall in...

Unfortunately , his choice was made for him.

There was another cracking noise; this one right by his feet, and his narrowed eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back, the fissure in the ice opening its frigid maw to swallow him whole. No, not _him_; _them_, for Roy had not just stumbled back, but was tugged back frantically by the Sheikah who had noticed the cracking and rushed forward to try and drag him to safety. Sheik pulled the fiery red head into his arms protectively; everyone could hear the tell tale sounds of smashing ice.

Sheik smoothed back the Pheraen lord's hair and searched with his sad crimson eyes for something; upon finding Link he softly whispered something, knowing Link would hear it thanks to his pointed ears. He drew his arms tighter around Roy; neither daring to move for fear of further breaking their only safe spot.

Beside Ike, Link let out a hoarse cry in the same fluent and lilting language of the other; Sheikah, Ike was guessing. _This_ time it was Ike holding Link back from running to them; shouts growing more and more panicked as by the ever slowly ticking away seconds the ice continued to barely hold their weight. Ike had no idea how he felt; he only had a crush on Roy right? His feelings didn't run as deep as love...

But Link...Link and Sheik were lovers, and he had been told by Shaia that Sheikah mate for life... he couldn't imagine the strength of the bond they had with each other, and the fear that must be running through the poor males minds...

Ike's face froze with a determined expression; he knew what he had to do, and that no one was going to stop him from doing so. He raised his hands and slid his cape from his form, armour and other things on his person; soon clad in only his thick cream coloured sweater and dark tan pants, along with his boots. Link gave him a sharp look, and opened his lips to argue, but Ike cut him off.

"I have to try Link..." he whispered, understand flashed through the Hylians' eyes and he sagged his shoulders in defeat to let Ike by.

Every step was heart pounding; he feared at any moment the ice beneath his feet would give way and suddenly he would be submerged in the freezing water beneath. Sheik and Roy glanced up when they heard the ice move that wasn't right under them. Roy's eyes widened with fear and he shook his head and tried to move out of Sheik's arms to do something…perhaps try to ward Ike away? Either way, Ike was glad for the strength of the arms that kept his secret love safe.

"Ike go back! It's too thin, you're going to fall!" Roy called out to him, obvious fear laced his every word. Under other circumstances, Ike would have paid more attention to the fact that his friend was showing such deep worry for him; but these weren't the type of circumstances to ponder such things.

Ike shook his head as well, and inched ever closer. "I have to try; I fight for my friends remember? I can't just let you guys sit there and not do anything!"

Finally, he was at the crack; and could _feel _the cold wafting up from the freezing lake. He shivered, but then glanced up to the males just a few scant feet away from him, and any fear he felt fled like the coward it was.

"I need you guys to trust me, okay?"

He looked into Roy's eyes, saw the fear and trust in them… the admiration… if his face hadn't already been red with the cold, it would be now from a blush.

Sheik loosened his grip on Roy slightly, and the two of them shakily got to their feet, pausing every time they heard the ice move or the wind picked up. Ike stretched his hand out and hand in hand the Sheikah and the General began their perilous journey over to Ike.

It took only a minute or less for them to get there; but it seemed hours upon eternity before Roy (who was leading the frightened Sheik towards the rift where the lake water threatened to overflow onto their haven of ice) was finally within arm's reach. Ike's larger hand clasped over his smaller one, and with a large pull he was tugging them both over the gap and into his arms.

Immediately both of his arms went around them to hold them close as the ice shifted under them, a worried whimper reached his ears and he instinctively whispered "Hush" in an attempt to sooth them. He shifted his weight and turned to push them from his arms in an attempt to keep them from falling into the rapidly exposed lake.

To his slight surprise, two pairs of arms grabbed onto his and pulled him with them. He glanced up to see both Roy and Sheik glaring at him, trying to pull him with them away from the rift in the lake. He smiled gratefully at them, and they tried to be faster…but their combined weight was too much for the fragile frozen water, and they found themselves falling.

Ice water enveloped them and stole every bit of warmth that dwelt within them, making them more frigid than even Master Hand's non-existent heart. The breath was stolen from lungs; the water was pitch black and in the mayhem Ike felt the two beings in his arms drift away. He wasn't sure where they went, only that he had to find them; had to make sure they were safe and that he didn't fail… he _had _to protect them! He _had_ to!

A shock of red drifted into his vision, and suddenly thin arms were wrapped around him; something curled into him and he sluggishly moved his arms to wrap around who he figured was Roy. He didn't know if he was going to die here, hell he didn't even know where _up_ was…but if he and the ginger were both destined to have their lights extinguished here in this lake; he was comforted knowing that they had each other.

He was trying to keep his breath in, trying to look around so he might _try_ to save them…but he couldn't see, and it was hard to think… he was sure he could feel his heart slowing, and the dull thuds echoed loudly in his ears… there were suddenly bubbles in front of him; where they from him or the one in his arms? He wasn't sure…but it the world weren't already black enough, then his eyes were making it darker as his mind started to finally freeze over…

He felt a hand on his shoulder, before it felt as though his soul were being ripped from his frozen body; water spewed from his mouth and he heard similar coughing from just beneath him… he blinked his eyes open to find Roy hacking the water from his lungs, clothes soaked and clinging to his body, arms still wrapped around him.

Relief flooded through Ike at knowing that somehow, they weren't dead, and his arm snaked around the smaller male's lithe body to hold him tight to him, feeling like crying with joy into his shoulder at the news. He kept his composure though, and while Roy was busy trying to get his gasping breaths under control, Ike swept his gaze around to try and locate the source of the other coughing.

His heart stopped at the sight of Link giving Sheik mouth to mouth, worried that his friend might…might not still be with them. But then he saw a rising chest, heard the sputtered coughs and was once more thankful that everyone was alive. He held the shivering lord in his arms as he stumbled to his feet, and slowly made his way over to the Hylian with the Sheikah in his own arms. He realized that they were far enough away from the ice that it was thick enough to support them; but he was far too relieved to focus on that.

"W-w-what happened?" he stammered out, lips blue and not wanting to work.

Link looked up to him, and the emotions running through his cornflower blue eyes only heightened Ike's own feelings of relief.

"Farore's wind… too many people, needs warmth and rest." He murmured, gathering the shivering mass that was his lover into his arms and stood.

Ike stumbled after him, his eyes shifting down to the one in his arms. His eyes were open, but he was shivering something terrible and his soaked clothes were making him heavier than what he would usually be. "I-I-Ike? C-c-can we g-g-g-go b-back to the m-mansion now? I-I'm t-tired of the s-s-snow for n-now." Roy asked, a frozen smile on his face.

Ike had to fight the urge to warm those lips that were stammering so adorably, as it was he had to keep his gaze locked on the path ahead of him so he might concentrate on walking straight and not falling. "Yes R-Roy…we're going home now."

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

No one was entirely sure _how _they managed to make the trek back to the mansion without any of them becoming seriously injured; but yet the three frozen males and lone dry one did indeed make it back alive and intact.

Upon first setting foot in their home; they were immediately swarmed by people who had been just about to leave and go search for them. Shaia went with Link to help Sheik; Marth went to take Roy from Ike so he might help his friend, but Ike's arms were 'frozen' about the smaller male so the Prince settled on following them both so he might help them.

It was…difficult, getting undressed and then dressed. The cold clothing sunk against their skin and refused to be removed, and once it was gone the little warm it had provided left the males shivering worse than ever. Ike…was warmed rather quickly, because though he had managed to rid himself of his own clothes rather effectively, Marth had had to help the poor other Prince out…

And the sight of the flushed half clothed Roy caused a rather deep blush to crawl across his face.

Eventually the four of them were nestled within blankets in front of the living room fire; bones finally warming and thoughts unthawing. Link had barely left Sheik alone since they had returned, constantly kissing his cheek or his forehead, arms wrapped around him tight and hands roaming to make sure he truly was there and warm…

It was entirely sweet and loving; and unfortunately turned Ike's stomach at the mere fact he wouldn't dare do the same to the male leaning against him; using his shoulder as a pillow. He glanced down to study Roy, his cheeks were pink from the fire, and his eyes were closed; but he could hear his faint breath and knew that he was merely resting. A nudge to his side made those beautiful azure hues open to look at him, a soft smile on his lips at the sight he looked up to.

"Hey; you okay?" Ike asked him in a quiet, worried voice.

Roy nodded and tried to burrow against Ike more, forcing the bluenette to sling his arm around the smallers shoulder. "Yes, thanks to you…you're really brave Ike, I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Ike's heart swelled with pride and adoration at those words, a happy grin crept over his face and he allowed himself to rest his cheek against the hair on his shoulder. "You are as well; I guess we can safely say that we are both lucky to have each other as friends, okay?"

He heard a weak chuckle. "Okay…I like that idea… you know? I'm glad I went outside with you guys today, because even though we fell in the lake, I had fun."

Ike pondered it for a moment, before he smiled as well. "Yes, I'd have to agree with you there. It _was_ fun."

Sheik stirred from Link's arms and peered over at them from his mates shoulder, Ike was sure that he was smiling even though he couldn't see his entire face. "Yes; it was quite enjoyable, but how about next time we _don't_ fall into freezing water?" yup; he was smiling, for the tone of his voice was one of amusement.

Link made a noise of agreement close to a growl and pulled Sheik back into his arms, immediately burying his face into the Sheikah's neck and presumably kissing him due to the breathy gasp that was heard afterwards.

Ike raised the hand not clasped around Roy's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck, shooting his two friends a look stemming from the awkwardness of the situation. "Hey, if you're gonna warm him up _that_ way, go to your room." He joked.

Link shot him a look, before he and Sheik vanished in a flash of green light.

Ike sighed and shook his head, broodingly looking into the fire and contemplating…well, the obvious. Roy was being held close to him, and even if it was just for warmth, it made his heart skip a beat now and again. The day hadn't gone as well as he thought it would, but he managed to spend it with his friends; had seen the brave and courageous side of Roy, gotten to hold him close…

Yes, it hadn't gone the way he had planned, but honestly he wouldn't change anything.

"Hey…Ike? How…how is Link planning on warming Sheik up? I think my mind is still part frozen, and I feel like I know how…"

Ike chuckled at the innocent question and glanced down to find Roy looking up at him. Ike chuckled and poked Roy's nose, secretly smiling wider at the adorable pout on his face. "Remember earlier when Sheik said he wanted to go back to bed?"

Roy's face scrunched up in concentration, and when he finally realized what had just happened a blush spread across his features. "O-oh…_that's_ how…" he whispered, blinking a few times as if it could rid his mind of the thought.

Ike chuckled and once more rested his head on Roy's head of flaming hair. "Are you warm enough?" he asked suddenly, thinking of _why_ Link had magicked his lover away had caused him to ponder if his own love was.

He felt Roy nod against him, before a sigh broke into a yawn. "Ah-huuh…I'm warm." He whispered, fluttering his eyes closed.

Ike ran a hand through damp crimson locks and fought against sleep himself; the day had been long and almost drowning/freezing took a lot out of a person. He wanted to enjoy this rare chance to embrace Roy, but his body was against him it seemed and soon enough his own eyes were fluttering shut.

His grip on Roy slackened, but they stayed sitting side by side though the night as the fire dimmed, keeping each other warm as they slept; not just with heat from their bodies, but with love from the heart as well.

**1: 'Ebby' means 'Shrimp' in Japanese ^^ I'm pretty sure~**

**2: I did **not**mistake 'Hylian' there, because they are **from **Hyrule, they would be 'Hyrulians', like someone from Canada would be Canad**ian** ^^ got it?~**

**It's fun to have Link not talk much (as well, writing him being all worried about Sheik? Yeah, I was 'd'aaaaaaaawing' in my mind) ^^ I think for a lot of my SSB stuff, or even just some; he will not be one to talk much~ I know this one has a lot more suggestive content ish stuff in it; but that's because it's meant to show them having fun and becoming friends, the other one was for a sweet moment in time.**

**I didn't plan on adding Tetra in there, it just happened; and I'm glad it did ^^**

**Now; some of you might be like 'LE GASP THEY FELL INTO THE LAKE! ;=; But I mean...**_**something **_**had to happen! So just be glad that they're okay~ ^^ And yes; it is because of how brave and such Ike is that Roy finally realizes that he has a crush on him. AKA Love's him…  
>I swear reading manga's has made me cringe at the word 'crush' because they say love instead XD <strong>


End file.
